Selina's story
by Sakaure Savo
Summary: A girl, a lengend, the revivel of a clan. What does this have to do with poor Sovoe Vento?Sovoe apered on earth just as evil started to apear on earth again, she was told that she is the twin of Usagi and a moon princess, but is it true.


**Me: Yay my first story please send LOTS of reviews if you want to see more. Also this is off a role-play that I'm in so don't expect this to be out very offen.**

**Shika: ...This is sooooo troblesome**

**Me: SHIKA!!!!-glomps-**

**Shika: ...**

**DS: I do not own sailor moon...saddly and only person I do own is Selina yeah! Oh and some other peoples where made by firends! **

Prolog

A girl one years of age sat in a dark room. Her silvery hair hair fell down to her feet and lime green eyes stared blankly at their owners feet. The orbs where filled with sorrow and her forehead held a DMC mark. On her lap rested a black cat with matching eyes and a green four pointed star on it's forehead. Outside the room sat two figures.

"My queen that child...She is of dark blood...I don't think she is even human. That clan why did they send her here?" Said the man of the two, his name? Artemis.

Across the room sat the queen, Queen Serenity."That is why I am sending Selina with you,"She said smiling softly" Watch over her in Kinmuku. "

-two years later-

"Devil, look look over here!" A child yelled. The other child he was talking to, Selina turned to look at the other yelling at her. As she did this rocks and harsh words where thrown at the three year old. Tears filled her eyes and soon poured down her face.She stumbled up and ran.She placed her hands over her face to cover her tears but was in vain as the tears just ran through her fingers. Her feet soon brought her to the only person who ever cared for her. This person had long black hair and black eyes. She had a four pointed star on her forehead. A small smile graced the women's face as she tried to calm down the crying Selina.

"Kori-san...why does everyone hate me?"The now just teary eyes girl asked trying to calm herself down.

"Now Selina, they don't-"

Kori started but she was cut off by Selina's screams, " YES THEY DO! JUST BECAUSE...BECAUSE THIS!"She pointed the dark moon clan mark that rested on her forehead"I was born in the white moon,"She said trying reassure herself that it was true, "...yet...I have this..."She finished almost whispering.

Kori sighed softly"You are princess of the white moon don't let them take you down."She said lying. Selina gave her a numb nodded. A loud ringing bell could be heard thru-out the kingdom.

Kori's green eyes grew wide ' They came to take her..' she thought starting to push the girl toward a room.

Horror filled Selina's eyes only half knowing what was going on"The black moon clan..."She mumbled allowing Kori to push her. Ten other people took Selina from Kori and quickly placed her in a chair then surrounded her chanting. Selina's body glowed her eyes and hair color changing. Her eyes where slowly becoming crimson and her hair midnight red. A black void opened beneath her once the change was done. She fell into it the darkness swallowing her up. It was completely dark inside, enabling her to hear, or see. She moved into a ball her arms pulling her legs to her chest.

-fourteen years and seven months later-

After years of waiting a door of a pure light opened. Still in a ball a small girl opened her eyes. She was 17 her hair was midnight red and her crimson eyes watched the 'door'. She slowly moved into standing and walked into the light and appeared in a apartment.

"Where...am I?" She muttered" Who...am I?" She was looking around the room and soon a piece of paper was spotted. She picked it up and read it

'Dear child,

You are the princess of the white moon, Sailor Star Konori or earth name Sovoe Vento. You are Usagi or Sailor Moon's twin sister and must protect her at all cost. Attached is your star yell.

From,-----------'

"It's not from anyone..."Sovoe muttered softly.She read the note over and over not getting any hind of who had righten this letter. She soon gave up and her eyes shifted to the star shape item that rested at her feet. I was like the starlights star yell but was all green with black trim and had a four pointed star not a five. For the next the days it seemed she just signed up for school, ate, slept, and sat around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Thanks for reading, please**

**Shika: Review!**

**Me:-Spots Shika and glomps him-What he said!**


End file.
